


What not to expect (when you are expecting)

by themrave



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Pregnancy, let it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrave/pseuds/themrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is pregnant, but doesn't lose herself in this madness, thanks gods for that</p>
            </blockquote>





	What not to expect (when you are expecting)

This is a typical morning for them. She sits by the table sipping the tea, while Bruce prepares the breakfast. He sometimes lifts the head to look at her, as she waits, hair gathered in a messy bun on top of her head, the pregnant belly showing already a bit, making the Capitan Americas shield printed on the shirt a bit curved, just as it is in reality.

\- So you know, I've been thinking bout the fetus– Darcy says innocently, and she is the only person who can say word fetus affectionately – it better be a girl. Fiona is rather pretty name for a girl, on the other hand... - words are suspended as she waits for him to catch up with her train of thought.

It takes him a moment, before he leans on the kitchen counter, shoulders trembling from inaudible laughter

\- I'm just saying you consider it – she says seriously but her face is already red from keeping laughter inside

\- We are not calling our hypothetical son Shrek – he manages to utter

\- I was actually thinking Shrek Anthony. He would love the idea and hate it at the same time! - she announces before giving in full to the laughter – can you imagine him graduating?

He tries and fails spectacularly, but he also cannot believe that his life has been blessed with this crazy woman, and hopes she never changes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is mine here, sadly  
> This is the first thing I've ever written, after reading too many works bout this pairing, it was fourth in the morning and the idea seemed too funny to let me finally sleep.


End file.
